Lavinia
by Ninja300100
Summary: The 74th and 75th Hunger Games from the red-headed Avox girl, Lavinia.


Lavinia. The name sounds so perfect, and clear. But the person it belongs to isn't. I was named after my grandmother, who was named after hers, who was named after hers, and so on. It's kind of a thing in the Capitol. But now I have disgraced it. I was the reason my brother died. It was because we could see what the other Capitol residents couldn't. We could see how the tributes were not just a toy to be thrown away. We could see how President Snow was using the Hunger Games as a tool to keep the districts in line.

So we ran away.

We packed our backpacks with clothes, food, medicine, and everything we thought we would need. Our family was going on a holiday to the arena of the 23rd Hunger Games, only a few miles from District 12. That was when we made a run for it.

But we didn't make it far. We were at the outskirts of District 12. Our parents had alerted the officials quickly, and the Capitol helicopters were even quicker. My brother wanted to try and hide, but I knew the helicopters had already seen us. So we ran. But now I wish we hadn't. We were running for our lives, and all of a sudden, he fell. I turned back, to see that a spear had gone right through his body, and I screamed his name. But I knew he was dead, and now I wish that spear had gone through me instead. Before I knew it, I was caught in a net that was carrying me up to the helicopter.

And then I saw them. Two teenagers, a girl and a boy, both about 17 years old. They were holding bows, and had game over their shoulder. They were poaching illegally. My last chance to flee Panem. I screamed for help, but, of course, they didn't answer. They hid there, watching with horror. I thought I would not see them again.

But, as always, I was wrong.

I was brought back to the Capitol, and they cut my tongue off. It is impossible to describe the pain. Now, I was officially an Avox. Now, I had no voice.

I was serving on the District 12 tribute train for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I wasn't allowed to see the Reaping, so I had no idea it was her.

I took out their dinner, and set it down. Then I caught her eye. It was the girl, who I saw in the forest. She had black hair and gray eyes, and walked with her back straight. I guess that was because she got fresh meat that she killed. And now the hunter was becoming the hunted. She was going to the Hunger Games, where no one comes out alive. Or, at least, no one comes out sane. Take a look at District 12s only victor, Haymitch Abernathy. So drunk he's funny.

The girl's eyes widen. "Hey, I know you!"

The table goes silent and I duck my head down. No one is supposed to speak to Avoxes, unless it's to give an order.

Haymitch speaks. "Oh, I don't think you'll know her. She's an Avox. Committed a crime of some sort, so they cut out her tongue."

The girl doesn't know of Avoxes, obviously. But the boy tribute covers her up.

"That's who it is! She's a dead ringer for Delly Cartwright! I thought she looked familiar!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I don't know who Delly Cartwright was, but I had a feeling she looked nothing like me.

Later that night I was cleaning up the plates that the girl, who I now knew was Katniss, had smashed in her fury. She was scared. Everyone is. Then she broke down and started sobbing hysterically. I tucked her into bed, like a mother would with a child.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I should've tried to save you"

I shook my head, and touched my first two fingers to my mouth and then to her. If you had, then you would be an Avox.

She whimpered. I quietly turned off the lights and shut the door. "Good night" I gently whispered. No, never mind. I _dreamed_ I said it.

I remember when I used to sing. I would sing out my heart, and everyone would listen. Even the birds. But now, I am without a voice. The Capitol has finally silenced me.

A few days later, Katniss and her partner, Peeta, went to the arena. They were pretending to be in love, for the cameras. At least, Katniss was. Peeta wasn't. They were having some private training with Haymitch, and I was serving Peeta his water. I couldn't help but listen in, for they had lowered their voices.

"I... I can't help it."

"What, boy?"

"Well, it's just... I, well-"

"Spit it out."

"I'm in love with her."

I gasped from behind the door, and Haymitch turned abruptly towards me. This was not good. Not good at all. Soon he will be fighting for not only _his_ life, but _hers _as well. And that wasn't how the Hunger Games worked.

Haymitch looked relieved that it was only me.

"Don't worry, boy. We'll take care of it, and this nice girl here," he jerked his head towards me, "won't say anything about it. It can be your plan-" The rest was cut off as I backed out of the room.

While watching the Games I felt pain when she was injured, sympathy when her young ally died, and my heart melted when she found Peeta. But when they emerged together as victors… I knew the President would not like it.

And, it turns out, Haymitch was not oblivious to the facts like I expected him to be when he's drunk. He _was_ trying to protect them, in his own little way.

Katniss and Peeta had been very convincing with that romance, but I knew that President Snow would not overlook it. He always made life hard for the victors who didn't win by killing.

The next day I woke up early, out of habit of expecting a whipping if we get up a minute late. I got to work, cleaning the kitchen and preparing their breakfast when I remembered that this was the last day the tributes- no, let me rephrase that, _victors_ were on the train. I was a little upset, because they had been good company. Not demanding and bossy like the Careers, but gentle and kind, and they didn't break down and cry the whole day like most District 12 tributes.

Myself and the two other Avoxes got to watch the Victory Tour on television. Cinna, as always, had done a spectacular job. But Peeta's voice sounded- well, hollow. Like he had no feelings. But I knew he loved her, so… why would he be upset?

Soon after the Quarter Quell had been announced, a new Avox came. He had fiery red hair, like me, and seemed oddly shy of us. Luckily us Avoxes had hidden a notebook and pencil just for this purpose, to satisfy our curiosity. It was late at night, and Darius and I were cleaning out the garden on the train roof when I brought out the notebook from my pocket.

"What is your name?" I wrote.

"Darius. What's yours?"

"Lavinia. Why are you here? I was running from the Capitol, but they caught us"

"I was a Peacekeeper in District 12. I tried to stop a whipping of Katniss' best friend, and the Peacekeeper knocked me out"

I tore out the pieces of paper and ripped them up into shreds. You can never know how they might punish you if you were caught. Darius looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. With Avoxes, you knew you could trust each other. And besides, it would be nice to have a friend.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark boarded our Capitol train, yet again. This time, they were unlikely to survive the Games. Katniss and I became friends without talking, and she knew I forgave her for not rescuing me. She has a family who needs her to stay alive, but my family- well, let's just say that they have more than enough.

I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was sad to see her go. I noticed I had become hard-hearted towards tributes because the were going straight to their death, but Katniss was kind to us and weball felt sorry for them having to experience the Hunger Games again.

The arena for the 75th Annual Hunger Games was very symmetrical. I noticed only because on the TV the gave a birds-eye view to the arena, so, of course, the tributes wouldn't notice. Soon after the Games started I knew what caand during each hour, and I cringed whenever Katniss and her allies almost walked into the section with the Jabberjays, but I cried when they did walk in there. That voice... It was one that Katniss tried to run to, but his voice sounded so much like my brothers...

Then Katniss aimed the wire that was strung up to her arrow at the force field. I knew what she was going to do, but it was sure to kill them all. I pleaded in my mind that she wouldn't. Please, I thought. Please, don't do this. If you survive, he's going to make your life hell.

But she released the arrow. As soon as it pierced the force field, the screen went blank. Four Peacekeepers marched in, holding terrifying looking guns. Four Peacekeepers. Four Avoxes. One for each. I looked at the others and we all smiled. As far as an Avox goes, our life was pretty good. We had friends, kind people to serve, and we could smile.

I stepped into the white clutch of the soldiers first. The others soon followed. Even then, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I should've trusted my instincts.

They took us to a white room, where the walls were white, the chairs were white, and there was a strange chair in the middle with something on top of it. That was the only thing in the room that wasn't white. The room was tiled, and had obviously been cleaned. But nothing could hide the few bloodstains on the wall. Darius's eyes grew big. The rest of us, though, had expected this. We all knew what happened when an Avox became too old and tired. But we were all so young, why did we have to go?

"Ha, you knew this was coming, didn't you?" One of the Peacekeepers spoke.

We remained still, with our heads bowed down how we were taught to do. Except for Darius. He had no idea the Capitol was going to be this harsh. I could sense his panic fluttering around as he anxiously threw glances at the strange chair, us, and the Peacekeepers.

The door creaked open and two Peacekeepers marched in, escorting a dirty looking boy who was glaring at the floor with so much hatred it seemed the floor was going to set alight. I stared at him. I _know_ those blue eyes. I _know _that head of golden locks.

It was _Peeta._

I choked on what was left of my tongue. If Peeta was here... Then Katniss would be here, and if Katniss were here... There would be no spark. No spark to start up a roaring fire, to burn down the Capitol. I shrieked, but I high-pitched gurgling was all that came out of my mouth. I yanked and twisted my right arm out of one of the Peacekeepers iron grips, but then two more grabbed my waist. _  
_

"Oh, you won't have to worry. You're only here as bait for _him," _the masked face spat, "and he's bait for fire girl." Darius' eyes widened and I knew that he was thinking the same as me. That Katniss was alive.

The rest of the Peacekeepers snickered.

"Well, this is gonna be fun. She's a rebellious 'un, she is."

"Pity we can't kill this boy," One of the Peacekeepers shoved Peeta to his knees.

"Lets get started then. You first." Another Peacekeeper strapped one of the other Avoxes to a clean, sterilized table. "Before we begin, 'ave you got anything to say?" he looked in Peeta's direction. The Avox on the table looked at Peeta with pleading eyes, but Peeta kept his head to the ground. That was all it took, and the shrieks and cries of pain began. There was blood, blood everywhere. I saw toenails stained red flying by my feet. I couldn't watch. I couldn't help. But I could feel the pain. Oh, yes. Pain echoed through centuries of use in this room. The screams of the dead were everywhere, scratching and fighting to get back and haunt the new victims.

Every few minutes, they would ask Peeta if he really wanted to "see these poor, innocent people tortured to death." Then they would tell him that he could save a life just by telling them what they wanted to never worked.

We sat there for what seemed like weeks, waiting for the other Avoxes to die. When the second Avox was dead, and the Peacekeepers took his cold body away, the Peacekeeper who seemed to be in charge looked at me. Darius clutched my hand even tighter. He wasn't going to let go of me voluntarily.

The next few hours went past as a blur of screams and horrified looks from Peeta and Darius, both of which remained silent.

"Are ya sure ya got nothing to say? You already know the pain this poor young girl must be feelin', why not spare her life?" the Peacekeeper asks. But he knows there will be no answer, so he slowly turns up the knob that now controls when I die. I scream. Then the world fades, and there is a noise. It's screeches in my ear, drowning out Earth. Then it fades, and the the world is bright again.

"Lavinia?" I hear a very familiar voice behind me.

I run towards my brother, arms outstretched, laughing and shouting. "You're here! You're here!" he shouted. I ran into his arms and leant my head against where his heart should've been pumping. But it wasn't, and I wasn't expecting it to.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked him.

"No, but I already knew." he smiled and stroked my hair.

I sighed. This was the place to be, and I could forget all the worries I had on Earth. I closed my eyes.

Then I whispered,

"You were always the best brother, and I love you, Fabian."


End file.
